The Girl on the Road
by darkangel9314
Summary: What would have happened if Elena had disappeared after meeting Damon? And what would he have done to try and get her back? And was he more involved than he originally thought?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl on the Road

Chapter 1

Copyright: I do not own this first scene. All rights are credited to Julie Plec. I hope you guys enjoy the story even though you've probably

They say that there's always room in life for chance encounters, but not ever chance encounters ends like this. It had all started when Damon's girlfriend Katherine Pierce broke up with him. It had been a big and terrible breakup and it seemed like he would never love anyone again. All he wanted to do was forget the pain, so here he was lying in the middle of the road trying to contemplate what his next move in life was. He was about to get up when he heard footstep on the road and a girl talking on the phone.

He stood up in shock this girl looked and sounded like Katherine. What was Katherine doing out in the middle of nowhere at this hour?

Damon rushed to the girl startling her as he did so Now that he really looked at her this girl didn;t really look that much like Katherine. They had some startling similarities, but Katherine would never be caught dead with her hair straight. Who was this girl?

"Katherine." he said looking at the girl who looked so much like her.

"No, I'm-I'm Elena."

"Oh. I'm sorry you just. I'm sorry. You just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls Nothing bad ever happens here. I got in a fight with my boyfriend."

"About what? May I ask?"

"Life, the future. He's got it all mapped out."

"And you don't want it."

"I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true you want what everybody wants."

"What? Mysterious strangers who have all the answers?"

"Well let's just say i'ver been around for a long time. I've learned a few things."

"So Damon tell me what is it that I want?"

"You want a love that consumes you. You want Passion and adventure and even a little danger."

Elena smiled getting a little closer to him.

"So what do you want?"

Damon smiled at the girl and leaned into her giving her a kiss on the lips he had to admit that they felt good but they did seem to have a deep connection and some major chemistry.

When he pulled away, she looked at him stunned.

"Well Elena I hope you find everything that you're looking for."

"I hope you do too."

He gave her a curt nod and walked away not knowing that this would be the last time he would see Elena Gilbert again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl on the Road

Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore had never knew a person that had went missing but as he turned on his TV earlier that Saturday morning and saw Elena's picture popping up on the screen. The headline '17 year old girl goes missing' scrolled below it. Damon's brows fused together as he turned up the volume waiting to hear more about what the hell had happened to the sweet girl he had met on the road that night.

"Mystic Falls is frantically searching for Elena Gilbert who went missing on Friday night. The teen was last seen at a bonfire in the forest for her school's homecoming. We sincerely urge you to come forward with any information you may have so we could return Elena Gilbert home safely."

Damon took a deep breath as he turned his television off and picked up his phone dialing the local sheriff's office and telling them that he had some news to share with them on the disappearance of Elena Gilbert.

"So you're telling me that the last time you saw Elena Gilbert she was on the road?" the sheriff said taking down his statement.

"That's correct."

"And what was your conversation when you two were on the road?"

"We talked about life and she said she had a fight with her boyfriend? Have you questioned him yet?"

"We have. His sister provided him with a solid alibi as well as a few others. My daughter included."

Damon nodded as he clutched his coffee waiting for the next question.

"Did you think that you and Elena shared a connection?"

"We barely know each other. It was a nice conversation, but I don't know how it would have gone further than that."

"Why did you talk to her in the first place? It kind of seems strange that you would talk to a stranger who was in the middle of nowhere."

"She reminded me of a girl I used to know. My ex-girlfriend Katherine. I was just making sure it wasn't her."

"Was there anything else you could think of from the conversation that night? Something we could use to find her?"

"Not that I remember.. I'm sorry I couldn't help more."

"Well at least it's something. Thank you for coming in Damon. We appreciate it."

Damon nodded as he sat up walking towards the door and looking at the sheriff.

"Thank you for your time sheriff. I hope my information was useful and I hope you find her."

"I hope we find her too."

Damon nodded as he walked out the door wondering where Elena Gilbert had gone.


End file.
